Skies of Blue
by CeltDragon
Summary: Sequel to Pink Robe Chronicles. Scott/Logan the X-men must flee from the increasingly militant hate for Mutants in the US. Can Logan and Scott's love endure internment, and betrayal?
1. Freezing Heater

Skies of Blue

Skies of Blue

Chapter 1

Freezing Heater

Logan lay awake in his room, it was small and cramped it always smelled like dust no matter how long he left the window open and the heater to this hall was eternally breaking in the middle of the night. This was the fact now that had woken Logan to the near zero tempter in his room. He lay marshaling his strength to move and with a grumble rolled out of bed and trudged down the hall.

There had been a time when Logan would have had to have gotten dressed before leaving his room but in the subzero winter nights of the Canadian north he went to bed dressed as if he were going for a hike.

The heater was at the end of the hall and Logan kicked it in frustration, it made an evil hissing noise. Logan growled back and picked up his tools beginning to reconnect the tubes that had fallen loose. His cell phone vibrated in his room Logan could hear it clattering and then the pitiful thud of it falling of the bedside table. Logan put down his wrench and walked back to his room picked up his battered cell phone and walked back to his work.

"Hello?"

"Logan, you up." It was Scott his concerned tones told Logan two things: Scott was lonely and Scott was worried that Logan was lonely too.

"Yeah I'm up Dam heater broke again. I keep telling Rose to pick a new one up in town but no she's too busy to get a dam heater."

Scott chuckled over the phone. A small smile crossed Logan's face as he bent back to his work and listened to Scott tell him about the new laws being passed about mutant regulations.

The Canadian Fort was a good one bought in full and big enough to house all of the students, even if a bit less comfortably than before. Logan had been sent to help with the repairs and making the defenses for the arrival of the students, now refugees from the law. In the six months it has taken Rose and Dog to go threw the 30 different possible relocation sites the political climate has become a never ending hurricane for mutants. No mutant could go to a public school or any school that serviced 'normal' children. No mutant could own a gun of any sort, or be out past midnight. It was as if the US had become Nazi Germany.

"The fort's almost ready we can start bringing kids in tomorrow." Logan said as the heater whirred back into life.

"That's good to know." Scott sighed slumping into a chair, the truth was he hated to be apart from Logan, it was a stressful time here and it was only made harder by the insecurity of knowing Logan was just as alone. Logan had gotten better; much better, Scott could hardly tell when Logan was attracted to some one now but at the same time there was still that fear of unfaithfulness. Scott could hear the smile in Logan's voice when he mentioned Scott being there soon.

"Yeah, I'm coming with the first group of students we should be there in, 3 or four days."

"Good." Logan grunted rolling back into bed and wrapping his blankets around him. It was getting steadily warmer in Logan's room and his eye lids were growing steadily harder to keep open. Scott's voice was distant now and Logan mumbled something about getting up early the next day. He could hear Scott laughing and something about love but then the line was dead and Logan fumbled with his phone trying to turn it off.

The frozen sun laughed at Logan as he shoveled snow, Logan loved snow but right now it was his mortal enemy. He heard a van coming and looked up to see Scott rolling in with his cart load of children. Scott parked and got out helping the students out and passing them off to Rose whom would fairy them each to their rooms. When the students were safely in the fort Scott sprinted across the walk and jumped on Logan's back. Logan had retuned to shoveling snow and was thrown into the large bank of snow he had created it was cold against his face and he struggled to get turned around under Scott.

"Don't turn your back on me." Scott said kissing Logan as they lay in the snow. Logan chuckled and pulled Scott close, "I missed you too."


	2. Trade Me Lives

Skies of Blue

Skies of Blue

Chapter 1

Trade Me Lives

Scott fell on the bed pulling Logan to him a broad smile on his face, "I love the sex we have when we haven't seen each other for months."

"Maybe I should leave you more often then." Logan mumbled pulling off Scott's clothing. Scott made an intoxicating noise half way between a giggle and a moan when Logan said this. Logan smirked and began to pump Scott's length, kissing him gently on every inch of his wide pale shoulders and neck. Scott ran his hands threw Logan's hair and down the ruff fabric covering his back. He could feel the rippling muscles under it, they were beautiful a perfect combination of strength and stamina. Scott loved the feel of Logan's large hands on his body; he loved the perfect smoothness of his palms.

Logan wanted Scott he wanted to feel Scott tight around him. There was nothing he loved more than to see Scott's head thrown back moaning his man and begging breathlessly for more. Scott was tugging at Logan's clothes now and he willingly obliged pulling off his own clothes stripping to the waist but then a loud knock came from the door. Scott froze in the middle of kissing Logan's collarbone and Logan whom had been undoing his pants grudgingly redid the button and tossed a blanket over Scott. Logan moved to the door with a look that could kill. The wrenched the door open and glowered at Bobby, "What?"

Bobby stepped back for protection then looked down the hall at the rest of the Junior X-men, "we were wondering if we could go into town…."

Logan took a deep breath and then glared at the rest of the kids standing at the end of the hall, "get out of here, back by seven."

Bobby stood silent for a moment surprised at how easy it had been to be aloud to go but then Logan turned his burning eyes back on him and Bobby went scampering back down the hall. Logan slammed the door and came back to the bed flopping down next to Scott, "fucking kids."

Scott smiled and pushed Logan down on the bed and began to sensually peal away the faded jeans Logan was wearing. Logan moaned huskily as Scott licked the tip of his throbbing cock.

Logan thrust into Scott's mouth and Scott took it deep into the back of his throat. Whatever Scott was moaning was incomprehensible but Logan didn't care. Scott sucked greedily on Logan's thick cock until with a deep growl Logan came shooting cum into Scott's throat. Scott swallowed the best he could and looked at Logan deviously. Logan grabbed Scott pulling him close and kissed him and feeling himself growing hard once again.

The radio played a soft jazz number as Scott lay naked on Logan's bed as Logan showered. Logan came back in the room and gazed at Scott's sinewy body pale in the dim light filtering from the hooded window. Scott smiled in Logan's direction; his vizor was resting on the bedside table. Logan liked to see Scott without the vizor it made him look younger and even though he had never seen Scott's eye's he could imagine them.

Scott reached out blindly and Logan put his hand in Scott's Scott pulled him gently into the bed and rested his head on Logan's brad chest, "I've got to go back to the states tomorrow to get the next set of kids."

Logan frowned and ran his hands over Scott's back, "Don't go." He murmured pulling Scott closer to him.

Scott relished the cool dampness of Logan's skin, "I have to Logan."

"No," Logan murmured, "let Hank go, I want you to stay."

Scott chuckled and ran his hands threw Logan's hair, "have to go, Hank needs to stay to set up a med lab."

Logan's frown deepened, "it's too dangerous."

"But you would but Hanks life in danger."

"I'm not in love with Hank." Scott stopped at this; it struck him as strange that Logan had never put that sentiment into words before this. It had never bothered Scott after all the trouble Logan had gone threw for him it went without saying but now that it had been said it hung like a forbidden fruit.

"I'm sorry Logan." Scott finally said kissing him once more, "unless you want to go back to the mansion." Scott reached for his vizor but Logan pushed it just out of his reach.

"I'll go then." Scott was taken aback he hadn't thought Logan would really go in his place, "if I get shot I'm not in the hospital forever."

Scott hit Logan playfully and tried to find his vizor again, "it's not my fault I almost died."

"Yeah it is," Logan scoffed, "you were the one who took off his Kevlar."

"Shut up!" Scott laughed fumbling with all of the objects on the bedside table. He felt Logan's hands on his face and then the cool metal of his vizor Scott opened his eyes to see Logan's face, a large loving smile playing across it.

"So I'm going then." Logan said going to his closet and pulling out some his clothes and storing them in a backpack. Scott gapped at Logan.

"And what do I do here?"

"Take of the kids, fix stuff. Whatever I do around here."

"So I should smoke and drink and curse and-"

"Make love to a skinny bitchy field leader who has no respect for his lover."

Scott smiled widely and sat back watching Logan then cleared his throat trying to make his voice sound like Logan's, "Hey bub come'er and suck my dick."

Logan looked at Scott quizzically, "was that supposed to be me?"

Scott nodded and squared his shoulders and thrust out his chest. Logan laughed deep in the back of his throat, "one Scott I don't look like and idiot and two I don't sound like a frog having an orgasm."

Scott slumped snickering, "you'd better come back in one piece."


	3. On Gods Green Earth

Skies of Blue

Skies of Blue

Chapter 3

On Gods Green Earth

The Windows of the mansion were blown out and then rooms just inside them were burned black as the hell. There was ring of burnt grass all round the mansion and the whitewashed boards Logan had tended to so carefully in the summer months were chard and soot covered. Logan dialed his phone, "The number you are trying to reach is disconnected." Logan dialed again a different number, "the number you are trying to reach is disconnected." A third number, Logan's heart was racing now as he stared into the burnt remains of the mansion. Number after number the Professor's, Remy's, Kurt's, Storm's, Kitty's, Jubilee's, no one answered. Every single one disconnected.

Logan dialed Scott, "Hello?"

"The mansion is burned."

Scott was silent.

"Not to the ground just the inside and-" Logan looked at the outside carefully, "only minimally on the outside. It's not the work of an arsonist. It was a controlled, well controlled. It looks like… its stupid… but it looks like a mutant did this."

Scott's heart nearly stopped as the awful truth began to sink in, "Is- is the Professor ok?"

"I don't know." Logan said his voice soft and horrified.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Scott demanded.

"He's not here Slim."

"I'll call him."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Scott, his phone is disconnected. You won't be able to reach him."

Scott sank to the floor and shook with silent tears, the Professor had been a father to him and a friend, "why would a mutant to that to the mansion?"

Logan shook his head as he walked threw the burned rooms of the mansion, "I have no idea…" the building didn't smell of kerosene or gasoline for all intense purposes it smelled clean. Logan came to the hall that was lined with pictures of all the students and teachers Storm had put it up and they lay on the floor their pictures curled and black and the glass shattered. The faces were unrecognizable if anything was and Logan bent to examine the picture Logan knew to be of himself and the junior X-men. He remembered the day well it had been on a hot summer day when they set off to break all of the world's swimming records.

There was a noise behind him and Logan swerved around to see a police officer. Logan stared at the man and the man stared back.

"I'll call you back slim." Scott began to protest but Logan hung up and after shoving the phone into his pocket began to run full tilt for the woods. The officer was close behind him but Logan put was faster in the trees than the other man. Logan glanced over his shoulder and then slid down and embankment and began to double back. The Officer ran on ahead and Logan crept back up threw the gully he was in only to hear a smooth laugh. Logan looked around him but couldn't find the source the officer came running back in his direction and Logan once again began to make a break for it but he was hit in the chest by a very hard, very invisible object. The smooth laugh came again as Logan coughed and stumbled back, then another blow to the back of Logan's knees and Logan fell to his knees in the pebbles. A grin appeared and then the rest of a beautiful woman her plural falling over one shoulder.

"You're not getting away." The girl said grabbing Logan's neck and squeezing. Logan extended his claws but the officer was on him and there were needles in his neck before he knew it. The world was going black now and Logan couldn't move his arms he tried but they were as heavy as lead. The last thing he saw was the girl's huge grin.

Logan drifted in and out of a drugged sleep, he could never open his eyes but he heard the talk of the others in what he reasoned must be a van of some kind. The gravel clanked on the medal sides of the vehicle and though the other passengers spoke in hushed voices Logan could catch some of what they said.

"He's coming round."

"Let him he won't be capable of doing anything for another two hours."

"Why does the boss want so many people from that place any way?"

"Good breeding I think."

Laughter.

"I've got to say the claws on this guy can't be natural."

"It's not our place to question the boss." It was the girl again, "he keeps us out of the camps and he goes with out question."

"Sure, sure but-"

"Quite." The command was quite but firm and the man feel silent.

Logan drifted off to sleep again. He woke again to feel a sharp and distinct pain in his arm Logan growled in the back of his throat but the pain persisted and Logan tried to sit up finding he was strapped down. The pain increased and then just as suddenly stopped Logan forced his eyes open to see a young man with a sample of his muscle. The man gave the sample to the nurse and bent over Logan pressing new needles to Logan neck and then shooing away the bed. He was pushed out into the cold air of a winter day. It was then that he realized he was naked he was unbelted and then tossed limply on to the dirt out side. Logan gazed around disoriented all around him walked people in gray jump suits with shaved heads. Logan lifted his leaden arms to feel his own head it was bald and his face as well. He began to shiver as he knelt in the dirt trying to get his up from down. A young man came walking up to him. He was familiar; red eyes and a cocky smirk. The tangy taste of vomit filled Logan's mouth and he retched. Remy laughed ruefully and took Logan by the shoulders, "Come on Logan lets get you cleaned up."


	4. Motion

Skies of Blue

Skies of Blue

Chapter 4

Motion

Scott lay awake, Logan's pink bathrobe pressed to his face and his last words bouncing about in his head. Logan had not called back and though Hank had assured Scott that no one was more capable of getting out of a ruff spot then Logan Scott was sure Logan had been caught by someone. The Professor plagued his thoughts as well, an old man not as fatigued as some but just as fragile. What mutant would attack the mansion in these days? Even Magneto had stopped his occasional assaults on the mansion in the last few months.

Hank sat in front of his computer hacking into the US Government database, Remy weighed heavily on his mind; Hank did not have the pleasure Logan had of calling the object of his affections 'lover'. The database opened up to show Hank a disturbing amount of money relocated to the DOD's counter espionage recourses. He looked up at a noise and saw Rose standing behind him.

"Rose, you aren't supposed to be back from Québec for another few nights." Hank said closing the window and standing up quickly taking off his reading glasses. Rose made no response, she stood silent until Hank felt compelled to fill the silents, "Where's Dog?"

Rose sat in the chair Hank has recently vacated and her skin began to ripple turning over. Where Rose had sat moments before sat Mystique, her blue skin glistening in the florescent lights, "I can help you if you can help me."

Hank stood silently doing a series of mental calculations.

Logan felt a sharp pain in his side as they were hustled into the showers. Showers didn't seem likely to happen being they were all in their grey jumpsuits at the same it would be a welcome relief from the grime of working in the wet raw weather of the American north. Logan had pulled off the red stripes on his jumpsuit and hidden them this he was beginning to think might have been a mistake.

"Get down! On the floor everybody sit!" A guard shouted Logan put his arm around Dustin and held him close as they were jostled about, Logan bent close to Dustin's ear, "you see then man with the grey hair and the large nose?" Dustin nodded, "He's a man we need to make friends with go get him fir me will you?"

Dustin pushed threw the crowd and took hold of Magneto's hand tugging gently on the elderly man until he stood in front of Logan.

Magneto gazed at Logan with a discreet curiosity, "Wolverine"

"Magneto."

"The boy said you had a plan?"

Logan nodded and pulling Remy close they sat down whispering, "The way I see it you'll know better than any of us what's going on."

Magnet nodded with a grave solemn look in his eyes, "they intend to kill us."

"Mon dieu" Remy breathed reaching to cover Dustin's ears. Logan knocked his hands away, "let him hear, he needs to know." Remy made a face of dislike but dropped his hands back to his lap.

"The cut of switch is on the outside." Magneto said, "If we can get that turned we might postpone our deaths."

Logan nodded and stood up the guard was leaving and Logan moved quickly jumping over the heads of several of his sitting peers. Logan slipped out behind him Remy jumped up and looked out of the window Logan was in a fight, "L'idiot, cela n'aidera pas." He hissed Magneto stood and smiled, "he's rather bright for an animal."

Remy looked at Magneto quizzically, "Say what Eric?"

"He's turned the cut off switch by catching himself on it."

Remy grinned and plopped down when Logan was thrown back into the room. Logan shook himself and made his way back to their knot, "next step get a message out to Scott and Hank."

Magneto shook his head, "no need."

"How's that Eric?" Logan asked crossing his arms as the guards ran about out side trying to turn on their eminent deaths.

"Mystique knows I'm here she'll be coming for me."

"Oh! La chienne Mystique is coming! How wonderful." Logan shot the Cajun a dirty look daring him to turn down help and then turned to Magneto once again.

"We need to get everybody out. Not just us."

Magneto smirked his usual cocky demeanor returning at the mention of releasing all of the captives, "you'd be surprised what my Mystique can put together in a few short days. More important we need to keep Charles alive till Mystique and what's left of his X-men come to get us."

Dustin stiffened at the mention of the Professor; he'd been trying very hard to keep the old man in good health but whatever serum they were feeding them to keep their mutant abilities in check was running havoc on the old man. Logan put a hand on Dustin's shoulder as the guards threw the doors open and ordered everybody out. He steered the boy across the yard to their bunk house, "get anything you might need or we could use as weapons and pack them up if Mystique doesn't show up soon we're going to make a run for it."

Logan left Dustin and Remy to it and set of with Eric across the yard aging to where the Professor was being kept.

Mystique smiled at her new An-225 it was a discussing of white but all the same, it would do quite nicely. Hank gazed at it in aw of the huge space, "I'm not sure Scott knows how to fly this."

"I don't need co-pilot I just need you X-men to get everybody into her."

Hank walked back to the car and picked up his cell phone, he dialed Scott's number, "Scott? Tell the Junior X-men I've found a final exam for them."

Mystique grinned and looked at the sky, it looked like rain, she was sure she could take off in it but no so sure it would be as easy to land if the storm was still in full tilt when they returned.


	5. Night is Darkest

Skies of Blue

Skies of Blue

Chapter 5

Night is Darkest

Logan knelt in front of the Professor. He wasn't sure what was passing between the Professor and Magneto but to Logan's steel blue eyes it was something much older then his meager knowledge of the two. The Professor had his own tiny shack to live in witch was less kindness or respect for age then an attempt at murdering him a bit faster then the rest of the camp. It had been a good plan until Dustin in his endless need to prove to the world he was worth something had found him. Eric and the Professor spoke in hushed voices as Logan looked around the yard a head of vibrantly purple hair caught his attention and he tensed as he saw the same woman that had assaulted him in the forest walking strait for him.

"Sorry to cut the meeting shirt but we've got some trouble." Logan said gruffly, Eric looked up to see the woman and frowned. Her humorless expression made Logan wonder if it was the same woman at all.

"Lot 177623 where are your red stripes?" she demanded her hands behind her back looking less like an authority figure and more like a dominatrix. Logan looked at her blankly the number not registering.

"Lot 177623!" the woman snapped irritably grabbing Logan's jumpsuit, "do you speak English?"

"Yeah sure babe." Logan said taken a back.

"Where are you're read stripes?!"

Logan shrugged pushing her hand off his jumpsuit, "don't manhandle the goods darlin'." Logan began to walk off but a sharp strike in the back of his knees knocked him to the ground once again, "son of a bitch." Logan muttered and the woman pulled his head back by gripping at the hair already growing back on his head.

"You are required for Breeding"

Logan smirked, "I'm flattered but I've got someone already so I'll say it again don't manhandle the goods." The woman gripped the back of Logan's jumpsuit and hauled him to his feet dragging him with surprising strength towards a large concrete complex. She let him go inside the doors of the complex and he looked around to see others dressed in the same black jumpsuit his assailant was.

"Look if we're going to screw shouldn't I know you name? Maybe buy you a drink?"

"Do you think you're funny?" she asked filling out paper work and glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Little bit, yeah." Logan said smirking at the woman, "what should I call you?"

"My name's Tanya but we're not the ones being mated." She took Logan's arm and led him down a hall and opened a door on an empty room nothing stood in it other than a bed, "you'll wait here till you're mate is brought. Get comfortable."

Logan walked into the room then flopped on the bed a board look on his face, "don't make me sit here all by myself. Come and at least tell me about the mother of my children."

Tanya looked coolly at Logan, he was charming, not at all like the rest of the mutants here, he was cool but oddly sexual in all that he did. He didn't fear her and even though he infuriated her she was compelled to stay. She sat on the floor and looked at him.

"So… what was your home like?"

Logan blinked at her, "You should know you and your friends burned it to the ground."

Tanya stood up, "just because I'm keeping you company doesn't mean we're equals."

Logan sat up, "no it doesn't the fact that we're both people means we're equals." Tanya strode across the small room and hit Logan, "no, you are not MY equal." Logan snorted and smirked at her.

"Do you really believe that?"

Tanya drew back her hand to strike him again but Logan caught her hand and with surprising speed stood up shoving her against the wall, "why are you working for them? Why are you selling your own kind to the devil?"

Tanya shook her head a wide grin spreading across her face and she began to fade away into nothing.

"Stop that Tanya, I'm not going to let go of you just because you're invisible."

A voice floated about the room in a mocking way that reminded Logan of Alice in Wonderland, "Tanya isn't here right now." Logan was struck hard in the face and blood poured froth from his nose as he stumbled back stunned his hand still tight around Tanya's wrist. Tanya continued her relentless attack on him and Logan finally let go of her. Logan was on his knees again and Tanay pulled his head back again holding a small knife to his throat.

"Ok Tanya I can admit when I was out of line."

"I told you Tanya isn't here." The ethereal voice said pressing the blade into Logan's throat and causing a dribble of blood to fall down the knife, "The names Nyx and you'll do well to avoid me in the future."

"And how do I do that?" Logan asked extending his claws.

"Treat her with a bit of respect" Nyx Pushed Logan forward and in one fell move Logan kicked back hitting Nyx in the stomach. Nyx stumbled backwards fading to the nothing again but Logan caught her with his claws and blood began to flow down her arm.

"Son of a Bitch!" Nyx plunged the small knife into Logan's throat but Logan grabbed her by the neck and thrust her across the room pulling out the knife and cracking his neck. The door swung open and Storm was pushed in she looked at the scene and made back for the door but the Police officer was there blocking her way, he wasn't wearing his uniform but the frown was unmistakable. He had Tanya by the back of the shirt and slammed the door on them.

"Logan, do you think before you get in a fight?"

"No not really." Logan said sitting on the bed, "so I'm thinking it's a good plan not to screw yeah?"

Storm nodded and sat on the edge of the bed pulling her feet up, "So you've got to have a plan to get out of here."

"Two actually."

Storm smiled it was nice to see Logan so healthy looking everybody else was a walking skeleton and though the X-men were the newest additions to the camp they were swiftly becoming like the rest. Only Logan did not have sunken Eyes and sallow skin, he still had a cocky manor that would, if they did not get away soon, give him a lot of trouble. Storm rested her head on Logan's shoulder and sighed heavily,

"When I get home I'm going to eat a whole cheesecake."

Logan laughed a little and looked at the black wall, "I'm going to fuck Scott into tomorrow."

Storm laughed, and looked at the camera, "they're watching us?"

Logan nodded with distaste, "there's a nun in the camp. That's pretty wrong. Nun's never do shit to any one."

"Did you pray with her?"

"No. If I prayed with her I would ask to be saved and if we got saved the one man I would never want within a thousand miles of this god forsaken place would come running to the front gate. That's why I'm banking on Government interference."

Storm chuckled, "the Russians?"

"Always."

"Tell me more about that when we get out of here." Storm said looking around the room, "do you think you could pick the lock?

Logan shook his head, "but I could cut the door off its hinges."

Storm shook her head, "too overt."

"Well fuck me; Weather Goddess."

"Bad choice of words Animal."


	6. The Sun Rises

Skies of Blue

Skies of Blue

Chapter 5

The Sun Rises

Bobby rolled his shoulders and looked at the sky, "it's been stormy all week. Are you sure you can taker off in the weather Mystique?"

Mystique looked sharply at Bobby as she checked the final flight plan, "are you sure that your ice powers are going to help anyone when we get there?"

Bobby colored slightly and turned to talk to Rogue, "You know Rogue it's going to be shocking, I don't want you to be upset when the people look sick."

Rogue smiled at him indulgently, "Bobby I appreciate that, just be sure you can handle it too." She linked arms with Kitty and they walked off in a manner to suggest they were once Victorian ladies.

Scott watched them with a heavy heart, "none of them are ready Hank."

Hank sighed and put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "do we have any choice? We can't very well break out an internment camp full of mutants with out help."

The plan was simple, land the plain, go threw the camp get all of the mutants, put them into the plain, and take off again. The side note being not get caught by the guards and so with that in mind the lot of them set off in the An-225 towards the United States.

The night was dark a pitch black that was almost palpable. The Junior X-men stole threw the camp going into each bunk house shaking awake the inhabitants then dragging them out into the yard to be guided by either Scott or Hank towards the plain. Bobby had been right it was shocking to the Rogue how thin everybody was. It was sick to see skeletons drabbed with skin coming out of bunk houses rather then people.

Rogue opened the door to a bunk house and moved to the bottom bunk shaking the sleeping man there by his big shoulders. Logan shot up in bed and hit his head on the bunk above him causing Remy to jump to life, Rogue jumped back.

"Mon ami, what woke ya?" Remy said gazing into the complete darkness of the bunk house.

"Rogue did." Logan said sniffing slowly at the air. Rogue threw herself on Logan hugging him tightly, "Lord Logan! And Remy? How lucky did I get? Come on we're getting you out of here." Logan stood up crossed the room grabbed Dustin and hustled him out of the room. The last of them were all X-men and while the junior X-men made a final sweep around the camp everybody else was packed into the An-225. Logan looked across the plain and saw Eric sitting next to the Professor a prideful smirk on his face.

"I told you Mystique would come for me." He said nodding to the cockpit. Logan glanced to the front and saw Mystique preparing to take off. Logan nodded slightly at Eric then turned his eyes to Scott's figure. He was engrossed in getting the junior X-men settled. It endeared Scott to Logan to see the familiar shortness and bossiness that came from his field commander status. Logan leaned his head back to rest on Storm's knees holding Dustin tightly, "Storm do you think they give out peanuts on this flight?"

Storm laughed groggily and made no answer. The sun began to rise over the clouds and the plain flew to it up and east. The sleeping figures calm now in their freedom the jittery energy not yet set in.

Hi guys.

I thinking I might Discontinue Skies of Blue in favor of some one shots and what not. I've come to this conclusion on seeing that Skies of Blue is rather depressing, and it's not as popular as Pink Robe Chronicles. I tend to live off of comments and seeing as I get none (probably b/c this Fic is so bad) I'm going to scrap it in favor of a better fic. Or keep it up but only update on the back burner b/c of other fics and my life. Sorry everybody.

On the other hand some one did draw fan art of Nyx

theoneleon./art/Skies-of-Blue-99078416


	7. To Scott: With Love

Skies of Blue

Chapter 7

To Scott: With Love

Over the weeks the numbers of the refugees dissipated, they scattered to Europe or other parts of Canada. Soon it was only the X-men in the fort and life slowly began to retune to a semblance of normal. Logan and Remy resumed their Sunday basketball games while the Professor grew steadily stronger. Kurt and Storm began to plant a new garden so that they would have flowers in the spring and Scott continued to coach the newly initiated X-men in grappling.

Birthdays began to be celebrated again and on a misty morning in mid January Scott woke up to a rousing rendition of happy birthday. He opened his eyes irritably to see all of the forts inhabitants jammed into the tiny room he shared with Logan or packed into the hall outside. He smiled groggily and sat up rubbing his face careful not to push off his visor. The crowd cheered and then began to filter out of the room leaving Logan standing in the door way in his faded blue jeans with a smirk on his face.

"Happy Birthday Slim."

Scott smiled and sat up in bed, "do I get my gifts now? Or do I have to wait till the party?"

Logan smirked closing the door behind him and moving onto the bed. Scott shivered slightly as Logan pulled off the blanket but heat was restored when Logan began to cover Scott's wide chest in kisses. Scott ran his hands over Logan's back and left the tense muscles rolling sensually under his skin.

Suddenly Scott was a thousand miles away he was underwater and he felt hands on him, soft thin hands he knew well. Jean came into view now and Scott touched her face.

"Come to me Scott." She murmured, "I need you Scott."

Logan sat back with a confused look on his face, "Slim… you ok?"

Scott made no noise and Logan brushed his hand against Scott's face, Scott felt cold as ice.

"Shit." Logan swore and stood up tucking the blankets close around Scott and kissing him quickly before walking to the phone, "hey Hank… no I didn't break anybody's bones. It's Scott he's… I don't even know how to describe it… he's ice cold."

Hank had said it was nothing to worry about but he was at the door a little to fast for that to be true. Logan stood by the door while Hank inspected Scott. All of a sudden Scott took a large breath, like a man breaking the surface of the water and looked around wildly. Logan stepped forward then thought better of the action and settled back against the doorframe.

"Scott. How are you feeling?"

"Where- Hank? It was so weird I was just talking to Jean."

Hank knitted his eyebrows and put a hand against Scott's forehead, "Jean's been dead for a long time now Scott." Scott's body tempter was swiftly returning.

Scott's face dropped a little but she pushed Hanks hand away and grabbed for his pants, "I was talking to her Hank, we were underwater and-"

"Under Water?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

Scott took notice of Logan for the first time and became pale, "yeah, under water."

Logan shook his head and opened the door for Hank, as the door shut behind him Logan moved closer to the bed.

"Look Slim… I know we've been having a ruff time lately. Kidnappings near death experiences and all but… it's your birthday so try and make the best of it ok?"

Scott looked at Logan a quizzical look on his face, "I'm fine Logan."

Logan leaned into kiss Scott on the cheek but Scott stood up and walked to the door, "I'm going to go work on the bike."


End file.
